1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-layered bearing with a supporting metal layer, optionally a bearing metal layer, an anti-friction layer and a wearing layer.
2. Prior Art
Multi-layered bearing are already known from the prior art. For example, patent specification DE 100 54 461 C describes a multi-layered friction-type bearing with a supporting metal layer, a bearing alloy coating, an intermediate plate coating and a finishing layer with a base of tin, and the finishing layer with a tin base contains a reinforcing metal and/or inorganic particles, and the content of the reinforcing metal and/or inorganic particles is varied in steps or continuously in the direction of the thickness of the finishing layer so that the content is relatively high in a middle region of the finishing layer by reference to the thickness, and in the surface region of the finishing layer the content is zero or lower than the content in the middle region of the finishing layer. The intention is to produce a multi-layered friction-type bearing which does not lead to problems in terms of its resistance to wear causing seizing, and the quantity of added lead is reduced or no lead is used, and it also has an outstanding resistance to abrasion.
Patent specification DE 100 2004 015 827 A discloses a friction-type component comprising a rear face metal coat, a friction-type alloy coating on the rear face metal coat and a finishing layer on the friction-type alloy coating, and the finishing layer is made of bismuth or bismuth alloy, and in the crystal lattice of the finishing layer a surface has a degree of orientation as specified with the Miller-Index (202) which is not lower than 30% and the index of X-ray diffraction intensity R(202) of the (202) surface assumes a maximum value compared with other surfaces. This friction-type component is described as having excellent anti-blocking properties.
Patent specification DE 10 2004 055 228 A discloses a bearing shell of a connecting rod, which is disposed in the large connecting rod eye, and the bearing shell is made from several thermally sprayed layers, and the uppermost material layer of the bearing shell is essentially made from an aluminum-bismuth alloy. Disposed underneath the latter is a layer of bearing alloy, in particular of bronze or brass. The bismuth content is between 10 and 40% by weight. In addition, it may also contain tin or antimony in a quantity of from 3 to 6% by weight, copper in a quantity of 0.1 to 5% by weight, tin and lead in a quantity of less than 0.5% by weight. The intention is to produce an inexpensive bearing shell which satisfies the highest pressure, temperature as well as strength and durability requirements.